Gut oder Schlecht?- Der Doktor verschafft die grausame Wahrheit
by dieforgregory
Summary: Was macht Mycroft beim Arzt? Wie geht er damit um, wenn ihm sein Arzt die grausame Mitteilung überbringt? Wie wird Greg- sein Mann, damit umgehen? Wird er es überhaupt erfahren?[ One-Shot; Mystrade]


A/N:

Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt! Viel Spaß beim lesen! Achso, die Charakter gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, sowie Mark Gatiss und Steven Moffat. Der Song, gehört Robbie Williams, ich habe ihn nur "etwas" abgeändert.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was he, he was me. We were one, we were free. And if there's somebody calling me on. He's the one! If there's somebody calling me on.. He's the one!"

An diesem Tag musste Mycroft zum Arzt, schon lange wusste er, dass krank war, verlor aber kein Wort Greg gegenüber. Nichts neues also, doch heute veränderte es sein Leben schlagartig. Dagegen war eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem sturen DI nichts! Alles auf Anfang. Mycroft stand wie jeden Morgen um die selbe Zeit auf, duschte und geht seiner täglichen morgendlichen Routine nach. Greg musste wieder als Erster los. Der Grauhaarige küsste seinen Ehemann sanft. "Ich liebe dich. Bis heute Abend Mickey!", flüsterte er Myc leise ins Ohr. Dieser hasste die verniedlichung seines Namens, doch er ließ es zu, nur bei Greg. Schlussendlich war Greg auch verschwunden. Gerne erinnerte sich Holmes daran, wie er seinem Detektive Inspector einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Genau 5 Jahre ist es nun her. Trotzdem erinnerte er sich als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Seit knapp 4 Jahren sind sie nun verheiratet und Mycroft bereute keinen einzelnen Tag, auch diese nicht, an denen sie beide es nicht leicht hatten. Er betrachtete es sogar als Recht positiv derart Gefühle zuzulassen, es war nicht schwer bei einem Menschen, den man über alles liebte. Doch immer wieder musste er vorsichtig sein. Greg war eine noch größere Schwäche, als sein jüngerer Bruder Sherlock, aber wie heißt es so schön im Leben, man muss immer wieder Opfer bringen. Solange Greg bei ihm blieb, fand er es okay. Mycroft hatte seinen Ehemann fast verloren, bevor ihm dies bewusst wurde. Schon vorher trafen sie sich und pflegten eine Beziehung, die aber nur rein sexuell war. Doch irgendwann wollte Greg mehr. Dem Eismann passte es gar nicht, weil er nur die Gefahr sah und nicht auf seine Gefühle, die tief in ihm schlummerten achtete. Lestrade musste es so hinnehmen. Es ist kein Vergleich zu heute. Schmerzlich erinnerte sich Mycroft an Greg's Worte. "Du verdammter Bastard, es ist scheiß egal, ob es falsch sein könnte oder ob ich in Gefahr gerate! Ich bin Detektive Inspector, ich werde wohl die Gefahr genau kennen! Du hast bloß Angst Mycroft Holmes!" Er sah noch diesen Schmerz in den Augen des DI's und schon war er weg. Vor Wut geflüchtet! Dies löste damals in dem Mann, der so Gefühls kalt wie kein anderer war, etwas aus. Er kämpfte um Lestrade. Dieser Kampf, war nicht erfolglos, wie man heute wusste. Sie hatten sich geoutet, selbst Mycroft, denn dieser achtete diesmal nicht auf seine Position, sondern auf seine Gefühle für Greg. Insgeheim wusste jeder ,dass sie sich gegenseitig gut tun. Doch heute weiß er, er würde das alles nie wieder hergeben. Für kein Geld der Welt. Er liebt alles an dem DI. Nicht eine Sache störte in, aber das wäre gelogen und entspräche nicht der Wahrheit. Ihn störte lediglich das der DI unordentlich ist, aber dafür gibt es eine Haushälterin. Je länger Mycroft in Erinnerungen und den Tatsachen schwelkte, umso mehr vergaß er die Zeit. Sein Arzttermin rückte immer näher. Auch ein Mycroft Holmes kannte dieses Wörtchen Angst. Ein paar Tage zuvor rief sein Doc an, allein das Doktor Miller persönlich anrief bescherte ihm Bauchschmerzen. Das konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten. Aus seinen Gedanken zurück gekehrt, ließ er sich von seinem Fahrer, Namens Edward, fahren. Nun nach einer halben Stunde, stand Holmes nun vor dieser Arztpraxis. Nur langsam ging er die Stufen nach oben. Am liebsten wäre er wieder umgekehrt und hätte sich in dem nächst besten Mülleimer übergeben. Doch ein Mycroft Holmes tat so etwas nicht, und hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Was würde er ohne Selbstbeherrschung tun? Wahrscheinlich genau, dass eben beschriebene. Mit gestraffter Schulter betrat er nun die Praxis. Die Dame am Empfang begrüßte ihn freundlich. "Nehmen Sie doch platz im Wartezimmer, Mister Holmes! Der Doktor, wird Sie sicher gleich aufrufen.",sagte sie noch. Doch er nickte bloß und suchte sich einen einzelnen Platz, dort wo er neben niemandem sitzen musste. Auf eine sinnlose Konversation, hatte Mycroft jetzt keine Lust. Schon nach 5 Minuten Wartezeit, ertönte sein Name von einer älteren, aber freundlichen und tiefen Männerstimme. Greg's Stimme war allerdings tiefer und gefiel ihm mehr. PrivatKrankenversichert zu sein lohnte sich immer wieder. Keine langen Wartezeiten, die ein Mann wie Mycroft gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Die Regierung erhob sich, ging auf den Mann und schüttelte diesem die Hand. "Guten Tag, Doktor Miller." "Guten Tag, Mister Holmes, kommen Sie doch mit.", sagte Miller und ging in sein Behandlungszimmer, Holmes folgte still. Der Doc deutete auf den Stuhl und somit das Mycroft sich setzen sollte. Er umklammerte die Armlehnen, bis die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. "Sir, sie wissen sicher warum sie hier sind?", fragte der in die Jahre gekommene Doktor Miller und wartete gar nicht erst das Holmes auf seine Frage antworten konnte, doch Mycroft hatte bereits eine grausame Vorahnung, die sich im Verlauf des Gesprächs bewahrheiten würde. "Die Auswertung ihrer Befunde unseren letzten Termins liegen vor.", in der Zeit der Pause, stand sein ihm vertrauter Arzt auf und holte die Patientenakte, bevor Miller erneut weiter sprach und wieder auf seinem Stuhl platz nahm. "Nach dem letzten MRT, ist meinem Team und mir etwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen...Es haben sich erneut Metastasen in ihrem Darm gebildet. Wie wir beide wissen, hatten wir eine 50% Chance das der Darmkrebs nie wieder ausbrechen würde. Bislang dachte ich, dass er nicht erneut ausbrechen würde, da sie mittlerweile 7 Jahre Krebs frei waren.", Miller machte eine lange Pause und seufzte angespannt und Mycroft wurde immer blasser. "So leid es mir tut, wir haben ihn zu spät entdeckt, aber bislang traten keine anzeigenden Merkmale einer erneuten Metastasenbildung auf. Trotz allem können wir alles versuchen, damit sie wieder gesund werden.", Holmes nickte. Das bedeutete erneute Chemotherapien. Was hatte Myc schon zu verlieren? Außer seinen Ehemann zu enttäuschen, da er dem DI das Versprechen gegeben hatte auf ewig an seiner Seite zu weilen. "Und was ist wenn es keine Heilung mehr gibt?", fragte er mit deutlicher Angst in der Stimme, das konnte er Greg nicht antun...sie brauchten sich beide gleichermaßen. Doktor Miller antwortete ruhig, "Wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, was ich nicht hoffe, dann ist das Ziel nicht mehr die Heilung, sondern die Verlängerung ihres Lebens, Mister Holmes, und die Verbesserung ihrer Lebensqualität." Mycroft wusste nach dem der Arzt sein sprechen beendet hatte, nicht so Recht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. "War es das?", fragte Holmes und zitterte am ganzen Leib. "Soweit schon, wie gesagt es tut mir leid, Sir, doch es ist nicht alles Hoffnungslos. Draußen am Empfang, holen sie sich bitte einen Folge Termin , den ersten Termin für die Chemotherapie, schicke ich ihnen per E-Mail. Trotz allem wünsche ich noch einen schönen Tag.", sagte Miller und schüttelte ihm erneut die Hand. Mycroft hatte keine Kraft, dem Arzt das gleiche zu wünschen. Am Empfang holte sich dieser den besagten Termin und verließ mit Tränen in den Augen die Praxis. Wie sollte er das Greg erklären? Wie würde sein Ehemann darauf reagieren? Würden sie es gemein schaffen? Er schaffte es gerade noch so, die Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, doch als er das Haus betrat, brach er. Mycroft's Fassade brach einfach. Unmöglich, aber wahr. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben weinte er hemmungslos und rutschte mit dem Rücken die Tür hinunter. Dabei ahnte Mickey noch nicht einmal, dass Greg Zuhause war, weil er sich einfach frei genommen hatte. Der DI hatte den ganzen Vormittag ein Komisches Gefühl im Magen. Irgendwas, wie er fand und es spürte, stimmte mit Mycroft nicht. Für seinen Geschmack, zu ruhig und zu Politiker mäßig. Greg kannte seinen Mann und das war sich hinter der Fassade versteckte. Ein verletzlicher, besorgter, liebevoller, durchaus normaler und wundervoller Mensch. Jeder der was anderes behauptete, nur weil er Mycroft nicht richtig kannte, war ein Lügner in den Haselnussbraunen Augen, die Myc so sehr liebte. In diesem Moment sah dieser sonst so beherrschte Mann hilflos aus, so als würde er drohen zu ertrinken, ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung. Greg hörte es, sofort ging er nach sehen woher das Weinen kam. Nie im Traum hatte er gedacht, Mickey jemals so auffinden zu müssen. Greg kniete sich vor seinen aufgelösten Mann. "Liebling, was ist los?", fragte er einfühlsam, doch Mycroft antwortete nicht, sondern war viel mehr damit beschäftigt sich zu beruhigen. Aus roten, Schmerzen füllten Augen sah Mickey diesen Menschen, den er am meisten liebte an. Greg wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten würde. Holmes setzte immer wieder an, um zu berichten, doch er konnte nicht..noch nicht. " Mycroft, egal was es ist, erzähl es mir und wir werden gemeinsam eine Lösung finden!" "Dazu gibt es keine Lösung Greg.. Ich bin erneut erkrankt... Vor 7 Jahren hatte ich Darmkrebs und er ist wieder ausgebrochen.. es kann sein das es keine Heilung mehr für mich gibt..", sagte Mycroft, aber es war kaum mehr als ein flüstern und doch verstand Greg jedes einzelne Wort. Es gleichte einem Schlag ins Gesicht! Hätte es nicht jeden anderen Treffen können als seinen Mickey?! Anscheinend nicht. Kurz flammte Wut in dem DI auf, was sich aber in Trauer und Schmerz umwandelte. Es trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, so wie es kurz zuvor sein Mann durch hatte. "Ich habe dir nie was davon erzählt, weil ich seit dieser Zeit Krebs frei war..Es tut mir leid, hörst du? Verlasse mich nicht.. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Ich liebe dich Greg Lestrade- Holmes.", Sagte Mycroft verzweifelt und meinte es genauso wie er es gesagt hatte. Es war die pure Wahrheit. Der DI wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, viel zu sehr schmerzten und verwirrten ihn die Worte, die gerade eben den Mund von Holmes verlassen haben. Greg fand im Moment keine Worte für seine Gefühle..was er für Mycroft fühlte, somit zeigte er Holmes es.. An diesem Tag liebten sie sich 3 mal, auch wenn sie dabei immer wieder von Gefühlsausbrüchen heimgesucht wurden und schliefen weinend miteinander und spürten die tiefe der Verbundenheit. Erst am späten Abend, als sie gemeinsam eng umschlungen im Bett lagen ergriff Greg das Wort. "Liebling, egal was kommt oder passiert, werde ich bei dir sein, schließlich habe ich dir ein Versprechen gegeben.. Ich will das du weißt, dass ich dich nicht verlassen will oder kann, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr. Und ich will dir das jetzt nicht nochmal beweisen!",sagte Greg leise und schmunzelte dabei, "Manchmal bist du ein ziemlicher Idiot, Mycroft. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch! Wir werden diesen Kampf nicht verlieren, weil ich dich hier noch brauche, hörst du? Nur gemeinsam können wir stark sein, wie wir beide gemerkt haben, Mister Holmes.", leise beendete Lestrade seine Rede und küsste Mickey, um ihm die Chance zu nehmen Widerspruch einzulegen. Eines war klar sie würden es gemeinsam durchstehen, Greg würde nicht von Mycroft's Seite weichen, ebenso umgekehrt. Egal wie das Schicksal sich entschied und trotzdem machte es ihnen Angst, auch wenn sie sich ab sofort daran gewöhnen können. Greg würde Mycroft immer lieben, auch über seinen Tod hinaus, falls dies Eintritt. Es ist so gut wie klar, das sie sich gesucht und gefunden hatten.


End file.
